headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scotland
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | region = United Kingdom | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Edinburgh; Glasgow | 1st = The Execution of Mary Stuart (1895) }} Scotland is a country that occupies the northern half of Great Britain and is part of the greater United Kingdom. It is located to the north of England and is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean on the west, north and east. Its capital city is Edinburgh and its largest city is Glasgow. Scotland has been used as the central setting of several horror stories including X the Unknown, The Descent and Dog Soldiers. In the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight comic book series, Scotland is the initial primary setting used by Buffy Summers and her Slayer training camp. Points of Interest ; Edinburgh: Edinburgh is the capital city of Scotland. It is the second largest Scottish city, after Glasgow, and the seventh-most populous in the United Kingdom. The City of Edinburgh Council is one of Scotland's 32 local government council areas. ; Glasgow: Glasgow is the largest city in Scotland and third most populous in the United Kingdom. The city is situated on the River Clyde in the country's west central lowlands. A person from Glasgow is known as a Glaswegian, which is also the name of the local dialect. ; Isle of Skye: The Isle of Skye is the largest and most northerly island in the Inner Hebrides of Scotland. The island's peninsulas radiate out from a mountainous centre dominated by the Cuillin hills. In the 2012 film Prometheus, archaeologists Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway discover cave drawings dating back more than 3,500 years suggesting that ancient astronauts visited the Earth and perhaps even held the key towards explaining the origins of man and the advancement of modern cultures. ; Lochmouth: In 1956, the British army and a team from the Atomic Energy Establishment discovered a fissure in the ground produced by a unique lifeform comprised of radioactive mud. This blob-like creature terrorized the surrounding area until it was destroyed by Doctor Adam Royston and Peter Elliott who lured the entity back to the fissure and detonated a cobalt bomb over top of it. X the Unknown ; Strathclyde: Strathclyde is a region in Scotland with its regional administrative headquarters located in Glasgow. It is located on the Western coastal region of the country between the Northern Highlands (where people seem to like decapitating immortals and stealing their powers for some reason) and the Southern Uplands. The character of Simon McNeal from the 2009 film Book of Blood is from Strathclyde. Presumably, he was on his way home when he was discovered in a diner by Wyburd and spirited off to a remote cabin to be murdered then skinned. Films that take place in * Anna and the Apocalypse * Book of Blood * Descent, The * Dog Soldiers * Shallow Grave * The Dead Outside * The Execution of Mary Stuart * Love Bite (2012) * Wicker Man, The * Wicker Tree, The * X the Unknown Comics that take place in * 28 Days Later Vol 1 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight * Hellblazer Vol 1 224 * Hellblazer Vol 1 225 * ''Swamp'' Thing (Volume 1) #4 Characters from * Fergus Roderick McLeod People who were born in * billy boyd * Alan Grant * Alec Newman * Allan Lee * Amy Manson * Andrew Macdonald * Bill Smilie * Dayton Callie * Denis Lawson * Dougray Scott * Erik Thomson * Gerard Kelly * Graham McTavish * Ian McCulloch * Ivan F. Simpson * James Cosmo * Jim Gillespie * Kevin McKidd * Melissa Stribling * Michael Carter * Pat Heywood * Philip Robertson * Paul Kember * Robert Carlyle * Robert Louis Stevenson * Russell Hunter * Will Cowan People who died in * Russell Hunter External Links * Scotland at Wikipedia References ---- Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:Scotland Category:Book of Blood/Miscellaneous